


Tight Knots

by RaddyDan



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: I suck at summaries.This story takes places shortly after the rangers go into the new reality that they created and everything has changed. The people they once knew are no longer in their life, but new things are on the horizon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise about the horrible writing here, it's 1.30am in UK and this was something that came to mind after watching Here Comes Heximas. I will look over it and change if needed and sorry if this confuses anyone, I tried to keep it as easy to follow as possible
> 
> I've put a Mature rating for the second chapter as some things are going to happen!

The rangers had fought hard over the past 2 years, around the clock never giving up and making sure that Sledge, Snide and Heckyl didn’t win. After the battle between Sledge and Fury, Ivan and Koda went back to their own times and the rest of the Rangers went back to an alternate universe as their own one had been altered by the events that day. The Dinosaurs were never wiped out so they roamed free on Earth, this was amazing for the gang as this is something they always wanted to do, work with real life Dinosaurs.

 

It had been a few months after these events, Riley had moved to Amber Beach so he could be close to the Museum and he enrolled in Amber Beach University and started to learn about the care and health of Velociraptors and Parasaurolophuses, seeing as Chase had gone back to New Zealand to spend some time with his Mum and Chloe. Chase hadn’t moved back completely, he still flew over at least once a month for a long weekend and that meant spending as much time with Chase as possible.

In their old reality, Chase was dating this girl called Kaylee. Riley never approved of her, one because he knows that she was not his type and secondly because he was in love with Chase and had been for ages. Yet he never had the balls to ask him out, in fear of rejection and changing the teams dynamic, and when Chase said he was going to New Zealand with Kaylee this broke his heart. He wanted to be the one to go with Chase, not her.  
In this new reality, everything had changed.

Kaylee didn’t know who Chase was and she had never lived in Amber Beach, he rang her and was told in some certain choice words never to call back again. Chase sat down on the bench outside the Museum and Riley walked up to him, put his hands on his shoulders and started to comfort his best friend.

 

“I thought she was the one, I thought it would all the be the same as it was. I loved her.” Chase sounded defeated.

“There’s always one person in the world that will always love you.” Riley softly spoke.

“Who Riles? I’ve been rejected more times than you’ve had hot dinners.”

“Me.” Riley gasped. He didn’t mean for that to come out. Riley went to run away but something had held him back. He looked behind him and saw Chase holding onto his arm, Chase used Riley’s arm to lift himself up and spun Riley around so he was facing him. As they stood in silence, Riley remembered back to the day that he finally came out to everyone.

* * *

  _When Riley first joined the team, he tried so hard to make sure that no one found out that he was gay, he kept his home life a secret and joined in (once) with Chase when he was looking for a potential girlfriend. It wasn’t until Shelby came over one day in the Dino Bites Café and sat down opposite him and asked if he found the guy over in the corner cute because she had caught him staring at him._

_“What, him, no. I’m looking at the girl next to him. Yeah, her.” Riley stuttered as he tried to cover himself._

_“There’s no point lying to me Riley, but suit yourself.” Shelby said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. Chase bolted over once he entered the Café and saw the lady with her friends._

_“Wow, look at her. She’s gorgeous, isn’t she mate.” Chase smiled that Kiwi smile that everyone fell in love with._

_“Erm, I’ve gotta go Chase. Sorry.” Riley ran out the entrance, down the hallway and bolted out the doors. Riley ran back to his flat that Ms Morgan had rented him when he moved away from his family, he closed the door and locked himself away in his room until his Dino Com went off and he was alerted to a new monster in the city, he picked himself up and went to join the gang._

_After the battle and the monster was destroyed (and half the city. Thank god, they invested heavily in alien attack insurance) Riley took Chase aside to explain what happened earlier._

_“Chase, I’m so sorry about running out like that. I didn’t mean to, something came up and I had to get out of there.”_

_“Mate, don’t worry about it. Shelby said that she had spoken to you about something and I’m guessing that’s what made you jumpy. For the record, he was darn cute as well.” Chase winked and walked into the base leaving Riley very shocked._

_Riley started to make his way into the base and towards Chase._

_“But I’m not gay and what?!”_

_Tyler leapt up from his seat and moved over to Riley._

_“Riley, Riley, Riley. You’re lying to yourself. I’m pretty sure I can speak for everyone in the room, well maybe except Koda, but we all know that you’re gay.” Tyler beamed._

_“Wait, seriously. How did you all know?”_

_Tyler laughed, “Not being funny, but the moment you spoke to me and Shelby we both knew.”_

_Chase cupped his hands around Riley’s shoulders, “Mate, don’t think for a second that you fooled me. No one fools this Kiwi man. I know that you felt uncomfortable when we were out the other month and it clicked right away.”_

_Koda came over and picked up Riley and hugged him tight, “You are family to me Riley. I always love you. Brother.” He placed him back down on the ground._

_Riley started to cry, he didn’t mean for it but it just happened. He felt relieved, he felt a whole weight lift off his shoulders. Moments later he felt the whole team surround him in a group hug and this is what he wanted all his life. Acceptance._

* * *

 

“How long?” Chase questioned. “How long have you felt that way?”

“What do you mean? I didn’t mean that it just came out.” Riley knew that he would have to face up to what he said sooner rather than later.

“Stop lying. Riley, we have become incredibly close over the past 2 years. Don’t throw it away. How long?”

Riley gulped and drew in a deep breath, “I’ve been crushing on you since Cavity and it only got stronger over time, I never had the guts to tell you I didn’t want it to ruin what we had going for us. I know I shouldn’t have fallen in love and I know I’ve ruined everything and I’m sorry.” Riley started to cry, the tears appeared from nowhere and didn’t stop.

Chase pulled Riley’s head up and looked him in the eyes. He wiped away the tears falling and placed his lips onto Riley’s, he held them there. He didn’t move, he didn’t flinch. He stayed. It wasn’t until Riley pushed back.


End file.
